Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-77.188.68.250-20170707194054/@comment-31407450-20170721134804
1) du schreibst doch "der durchschnittliche Schreihals ist einfach nur neidisch auf den Erfolg" - auf den Erfolg anderer Engi Clans oder auf deinen Erfolg? In Kombination mit deinen mit Vorsicht zu genießenden Tabellen siehe oben, wird da ein Schuh draus. Möchtest du widersprechen? Das habe ich dir an anderer Stelle bereits erklärt, warum diese Tabellen nur bedingt aussagekräftig sind. Soll ich verlinken? Das hat nichts mit Meinung zu tun, das ist die Limitation solcher Rankings. Wer das nicht in den Kontext einordnen oder die richtigen Schlüsse ableiten kann, wird in die Irre geführt. Diesen "Erfolg" möchte ich dir gar nicht nehmen, wirklich nicht - ich bin selber in sehr vielen dieser Clans gewesen und/oder kenne zumindest etliche Leute - glaub mir, dass ich die Stärke der Clans auch ohne Ranking und deren Limitationen sehr gut einordnen kann, nicht böse gemeint. In der Form, wie du es machst, darzustellen, ist einfach falsch. 2) puh, made my day ^^. Vielleicht lassen sich irgendwo Engi Accs auftreiben. Da da Menschen am Werk sind, gibt es sicherlich welche, die sowas noch rumliegen haben. Aber ich wäre eher an einem möglichst ausgeglichenen CW interessiert. Ja, weil DL als Clan so einen Spaß nicht mitmacht, uns interessieren Engis nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass vereinzelt Leute drauf Lust hätten ;) Kannst uns gerne vom Platz fegen, sehe das echt entspannt. Aber wie ich dich einschätze, wird da nichts draus. 3) Ranking inhaltlich siehe 1. Meine Meinung zum letzten Part: kompletter Unfug, falls du das, und das liegt eigentlich auf der Hand, wirklich so meinst. Du vergleichst hier Äpfel und Birnen - das weißt du auch. Reiner Populismus, den du hier an den Tag legst. Wenn du deine Augen über die Engi Brille hinaus offen hättest, könntest du die CW Community besser einschätzen und würdest nicht so viel Quark schreiben. Habe doch bewusst nicht alles meinen Clan betreffend auf den Tisch gelegt, weil ich mit dir/euch in der Sache diskutieren möchte und zweitens weil solche Aussagen nur wieder in Richtung Arroganz oder anderen negativ konnotierten Wörtern ausgelegt werden würden. Aber hey, was soll's, schau dir gerne mal den Twitter Link vom Sonntag an. SC CoC gratuliert uns https://twitter.com/ClashofClans/status/886652066436960257 - ist das normal? Nope. Und ja, wir pflegen sogar engen Kontakt zu Supercell, schon mehrfach zu Events getroffen. Und ja, sie nehmen auch Input zu Verbesserungen von uns und anderen aus der Community an. Und ja, durch diese und andere Einblicke könnte ich noch mehr erzählen, aber dann würde ich wahrscheinlich aufn Deckel bekommen. NOCHMAL: ich fühle mich aufgrund deiner Äußerungen zur Stärke von Juri oder anderen Engi Clans nicht angepiekst, noch empfinde ich Neid oder Missgunst. Mir geht es immer noch ausschließlich um a) die Ausnutzung der Matchmakings entgegen der eigentlichen Idee, b) die Verherrlichung der Ausnutzung, c) Clanpositionierung aufgrund von Engi Siegen, zB in Rankings (Wirkung auf andere, finde ich falsch) und d) die Art und Weise wie berechtigte Stimmen aus der allg. Masse mit fadenscheinigen Argumenten abgewiegelt werden. Diese Punkte veranlassen mich zum schreiben. Das hat nichts mit meinem Clan zu tun, nutze ihn nur des öfteren um anhand von Beispielen konkret zu werden. Danke dennoch für die Diskussion und die Insights. Thats it. Take it or leave it, lieber edible!